1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to wire clamps, and particularly to a wire clamp for protecting a wire in a machine which performs a reciprocating motion.
2. Description of Related Art
A reciprocating machine, such as a punch, a lock seaming machine and etc, has a moving part which performs a reciprocating motion. Wires, such as electrical wires, data wires and etc, are connected to the moving part with their corresponding ends. The other end of each wire passes through a hole of a chassis of the machine to be connected with a power source or a controller. The wires are generally directly clamped at the hole. However, a clamped portion of each wire is sharply bent frequently and stressed when the wires moves together with the moving part of the machine. Thus, the wires are easily fatigued and even broken.
What is desired, therefore, is a wire clamp for protecting a wire in a reciprocating machine.